


Save the Fluff

by RosyPumpkin



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Other, Plus Size Woman, fat phobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin
Summary: Sonic approves of plus size ladies





	

**Author's Note:**

> a short drabble about Sonic defending a plus size woman. Maybe I'll write one of him defending a man if I can think of something

The summer sky was blue and bright, the hot sun beating down on the residents of station square. Sonic's matted, sweaty fur stuck to his skin as he and Tails stumbled into the local ice cream parlor. The air conditioning was a welcome change from the hot air outside, causing Sonic to sigh in relief, wiping his brow on his sweaty glove.   
  
The humans inside gasped in awe as the hero of Mobius, and now Earth, sauntered into the store. The line was clear, so he waltzed right up to the register and slapped a twenty down on the table, ignoring their coo's and ah's.  
  
"Me and my buddy here need two scoops of cotton candy ice cream each, stat."   
  
Sonic winked at the cashier, causing her to giggle and blush.   
  
"Right away, Mr. Sonic."  
  
"Just Sonic is fine."   
  
"Well then, right away, Sonic."  
  
Sonic leaned his elbows against the counter, letting the cool air flow under his armpits. Tails followed suit. The amazed crowd eventually simmered down, returning to their own conversations, the buzz of the cafeteria becoming deafening.   
  
"Phew! It sure is hot today." Tails exclaimed over the chatter.  
  
"It sure is. I think the forecast said it's ninety degrees Fahrenheit." Sonic muttered, pressing his face against the glass counter. It was cold and smooth against his cheek, making him hum in delight.   
  
"Jeez."   
  
"Ugh, are you really getting the medium size?"   
  
Sonic's ear twitched as he turned to view a young man speaking to a young, rather pudgy woman.  
  
"What do you mean Max? We always get a medium to share."  
  
"I mean," he leaned in, jerking a thumb toward's the Mobians and whispering, "Sonic the Hedgehog is here, and I don't want to embarrass myself with a piggy girlfriend. You get the kids size, I'll get a small."   
  
Sonic whistled, resting his elbow on the table and leaning his head on his fist, drumming his fingers along the counter.  
  
"Aren't you just a peach to be with, huh?"  
  
The man turned, startled that Sonic was talking to him. "Huh?"  
  
"You do realize that I really wouldn't care what size ice cream you get right? It's just ice cream man. It's sweet and delicious and enjoyable for people of all sizes."   
  
He thanked the hostess as she handed them their ice cream and change.   
  
"If anything, she's probably embarrassed that such a jackass feels the need to belittle her in front of an entire restaurant of people."   
  
Sonic pushed a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, humming in delight at the sweet sensations on his tongue. He winked at the woman, making her blush. The man was speechless, and so red he could've become a lobster.  
  
"You've got a beautiful, soft girlfriend man. I don't see why you're complaining. If I were you, I'd celebrate her body, and give her lots of kisses. Because if ya don't appreciate what ya got while ya have it, you're gonna loose it."  
  
Sonic turned to Tails and nodded toward the door. The man could only squeak angrily as they turned to leave, the woman holding in her giggles. Sonic waved to the couple, waggling a finger at them.   
  
"And if I were you young lady, I'd dump his ass. We're all equals here, and if he can't see your worth through your fluff, he ain't worth your time."   
  
He and Tails laughed as the man howled angrily, reveling in the feeling of another arrogant asshole being denied validity.


End file.
